Close
by Kylo Izanagi
Summary: They were close, maybe too close, then again not close enough Benverly Ben x Bev


I know there arent alot of these, but im trying to change that. So please Review(This takes place in the 1990 ver.)

Ben isn't the most comfortable with his weight, so it was no surprise that when the group opted to go swimming he wanted to stay behind.

"You guys can go ahead without me, ill hold down the fort." The guys looked at him with confusion, making ben shift nervously under their stares, untill Richie spoke up.

"Come on Benny, its not like we're gonna gut you." Richie joked, and ben shot him a glare. To be honest it wasnt really what they thought that bothered him, it was what she would think. Yea he knows bev, she would be supportive, and comforting but there was a nagging part of him that wasn't so sure, just a side effect of crushing on the ever so pretty Beverly Marsh.

"Ya know, we're not gonna judge you, right guys?" Mike asked, everyone agreeing as they turned back to ben. It was gonna be hard to explain how he didn't want to make a fool out of himself in front of the girl he was potentially in love with. Thankfully he didn't have to, as Beverly herself walked in earning all the attention.

"Hey guys, why are you interrogating Ben." She said with a light giggle.Just the sight of her alone was enough to make him think that going for a dip in the lake was a small price to pay if only to see her smile again. As Richie went off on another of his "hysterical" rambles, Beverly shot Ben a quick glance, the glint in her eyes potraying something almost unreadable. The faintest

of blushes appeared on Bens face as he stared back at her with something that could only be described as a mix if nervousness, and pure adoration.

"So, last chance Ben, are you gonna go swimming with us or not?" Eddie inquired, and with a look at Beverly he decided that it couldn't be all that bad.

"Alright fine, but your'e bringing your own towels."

"Deal." Soon they were all off. They're bikes coasting through the small town of Derry. Ben usually was in the back, having to push a bit harder meant he couldn't maintain the same speed as the others, but it wasn't all bad. At least he got to look at her as he trailed the group. When they arrived at the lake, the gang quickly stripped down, and jumped right in. Ben on the other hand, was still a little reluctant, so for the first few minutes he sat behind on the mainland, watching them. He was even thinking of sneaking off untill a cold, wet hand began to pull him up off the ground.

"Come on Ben, the water's not that bad!" In the sunlight, she radiated, from what Ben saw he was looking at an angel. Slowly but surely he got up, and let her drag him into the water. The others were playing marco polo, much to bill's dismay.

"Mu-muh-muh-muh-muh marco!" Bill stuttered, his eyes practically sown shut as he waited to hear their response.

"POLO!" Everyone shouted from different directions, leaving the poor boy just as confused. Ben was too busy laughing at the groups antics to notice the way she looked at him.

Deep down, he intrigued her. How could a boy like this, so soft spoken, and poetic, feel so selfconcious of himself. But it was moments like these, where he could be free, where he could be free of whatever nagging thoughts plagued his mind, that Beverly truly appreciated.

"H-hey bev, ever been baptized?" The boy asked in a joking way, interrupting the girl's train of thought. His face shining with a child like innocence that she hadn't seen on him in a while.

"What, no what even is that!?" She laughed at the foreign concept, and Ben swears its the most beautiful thing he's ever heard.

"Here, let me show you." He puts his right hand on the flat of her back while his left cradles her head, and slowly he dips her back into the water. Her hair spreads through it as her eyes close in an attempt to savor this feeling. Ben knows that he could go on forever about how good she looks, but in this moment he is utterly speachless. Beverly opens her eyes to see him peering down at her, and she becomes as lost as he is. He lifts her up slowly, but pauses. They're close, almost too close, but at the same time not close enough. Thinking for the two of them has flown out the window as they draw nearer.

Now it isnt clear who leans in first, and frankly it doesnt matter. As soon as their lips touch everything becomes hypersensitive. His hand supporting her up, her hands slowly gliding across his cheek, all of it at once. The constant feel of each others skin serves as a secondary release compared to the intimate closeness between them. The water below them keeping them from completely falling. Below the thin surface of innocence lies a layer of tension building, and releasing over, and over again as the kiss deepens untill they can't take it anymore. Pulling apart only slightly, with heavy breaths, and half lidded eyes. Ben's never felt anything like that, and he's almost positive he never will. They only become aware of their surroundings as the area is quiet. Both of them turn around to see all eyes on them. They turn back to each other knowing the teasing that'll follow afterwards.

"Worth it."

"Definitely."

Fin

Let me just say, I enjoyed writing this alot seriously, its one of my own writings that i dont hate. Anyways I hope you enjoyed, and ill have another one up soon like later tonight or tomorrow

Kylo out...


End file.
